Some content providers, such as news and information services, provide data about live events to users who may not be present at the events. As technology allows users to receive such data away from desktop computers, the demand for live event data in real time on mobile devices has increased. However, the content providers may encounter obstacles to providing the data to mobile devices, in real-time, and with minimal delays.